Video Game Relationships
by BitterRenegade
Summary: "It's kind of sad how the only guy you can get is a video game character." Kim's playing Dragon Age. Joker makes his usual comments. ME3. Friendship. Romance if you SQUINT. Warnings: OC.


_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. XD_

_Authors Note: I'm just using the usual OC, Kimberly Kogan, in a short little scene that most likely happens during ME3… Probably during the Citadel DLC, considering the lightheartedness._

_Summary: "It's kind of sad how the only guy you can get is a video game character."_

Video Game Relationships

We had docked in the Citadel for some shore leave, Commander Sabrina Shepard telling us to enjoy our time off and have some fun. Normally I'd hang out with Jeff 'Joker' Moreau, Kenneth, Gabby, or Garrus during shore leave, but then I'd passed by a game store.

I'd only meant to go in for a minute, browse, and leave, but I'd spotted this old game that some company called 'Bioware' had created in the early 2000's. Dragon Age: Origins. It looked rather interesting, so I bought it. And then the shopkeeper convinced me to buy one of the original consoles for it also. In the end, I'd walked out of the shop with a Playstation 3, Dragon Age's 1-3 with all the DLC's, and an adapter to connect the old console to my vidscreen.

So that's how I ended up sitting alone in the Normandy's Port Observation, playing an ancient video game while everyone else was out drinking or… something. Not that I couldn't drink of course, considering the fact that the Normandy's bar was right next to me.

But I was busy saving the mages.

Currently I was on the Broken Circle quest. I'd saved the village of Redcliff from hordes of undead, and now I just needed the mages help to help me save some kid whose mother did nothing more than annoy me. Sadly, they had their own problems… so I ended up helping them too. Honestly though, I was getting tired. The mages quest was taking forever, and now I was stuck in some sort of weird dream land with all of my companions missing.

At that moment, a certain brittle boned pilot decided to step in front of the vidscreen.

"Oh my fucking god Jeff! I'm in the middle of something _important_!" I shouted, glaring at him as I held the solid black controller in my hands "I'm in the middle of the world's shittiest quest!"

"God the graphics on that game look terrible." Jeff exclaimed, sitting down next to me on the couch.

"It was made in 2009; of course the graphics look terrible!" I snapped at the pilot, clutching the old-school controller tighter "But I'm in this for the story."

Jeff smiled at me "So Kim… What're you doing now?"

"Saving my boyfriend." I replied absently, glaring at the screen "Stupid demons messing with his head…"

The pilot looked at the screen "That's your boyfriend? His voice-"

"Is beautiful." I cut him off quickly "Now shhh! I'm trying to play!"

"I was going to say that his voice seemed annoying. Hell, the character seems annoying."

I gasped, killing off the last enemy and turning to stare at my friend in shock "Alistair isn't annoying! He's-"

"Stupid?"

"I hate you."

Jeff 'Joker' Moreau grinned, placing an arm around me whilst fixing his hat "It's kind of sad how the only guy you can get is a video game character."

"Don't touch me…" I growled, glaring at the man "I'm a Gray Warden-"

He broke into loud, obnoxious laughter "A Gray Warden? Seriously CP?"

My eye twitched "I'm also a trained marine. So get off, Flight Lieutenant."

Jeff smirked proudly "Did I hit a soft spot?" He teased, moving away from me carefully "Could you be admitting that I'm right…?"

"What exactly would you be right about?" I grumbled, pausing the game and glaring at the pilot "Alistair is fantastic. He's funny, and sweet, and-"

"And you can't get a real guy."

Crossing my arms, I smirked at the pilot "Funny joke, considering the only girl you can get in real life is a robot."

"Better than nothing." Jeff retorted, glaring at me.

"The 'something' you have is also able to break your bones rather easily. Just saying."

"…Fine. I won't tease you about your sad, pitiful love for a video game character."

"Thank you. Now I'm going back to this quest."


End file.
